


【涉零】颠倒反转

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW





	【涉零】颠倒反转

半梦半醒间，朔间零感觉有个人影一直在他面前晃来晃去。接着还有些又软又刺的东西扫过脸颊，闹得他又痒又烦。之前因为乐队的事情连续工作了好一段时间，好不容易有个能安稳睡觉的周末补觉，朔间零困得实在睁不开眼，拉上被子蒙住头企图隔绝骚扰。

被子外传来模糊的笑声，过一会被子被掀开，一条人影也钻进被子，然后揽住朔间零的腰。他勉强睁开眼，熟悉的银色在眼前闪了一下，便安心在对方怀里找了个舒服的位置沉沉睡去。

再醒来已经是黄昏，意识还没回归大脑，刚睁眼就有一个火热的吻凑上来，朔间零迷迷糊糊地回应着这个吻，直到双方都喘不过气才松开。他半眯着眼在床上喘气，日日树涉又凑过来吻他脖子，轻舔他的喉结，然后顺着敞开的睡衣往下细细吻过锁骨。

日日树涉今天尤其缠人，朔间零向来有起床气，他不耐地推了两三次被轻易化解。对方顺势将他手腕按在柔软的床上，得寸进尺地咬开睡衣扣子色情地舔上胸前的红点。

“唔……涉。”朔间零皱眉摸上日日树涉的头发，也不知道想按住还是推开。

没想到日日树涉却抬起头，一本正经地纠正道:“现在的零应该叫我日日树君才对。”

“说什么现在的……”朔间零不满地嘀咕了一句，却突然一下被这三个字唤醒。他猛地睁大眼睛，面前的日日树涉长着过分好看的脸，似笑非笑地望着他，柔软的嘴角还沾了一点水迹，看得他莫名脸热，但是这个人和他熟知的日日树涉有一点区别。

发尾的挑染被洗去变回了原来的颜色，也稍微剪短了一些，脸庞褪去青涩圆润，下颌线条变得硬朗锐利起来，刚剃不久的下巴摸上去还有薄薄一层胡渣。解开的睡衣下露出大片腹肌，和原来稍显平坦的小腹完全不同，锁住手腕的小臂比自己粗了一小圈。看起来已经可以称得上是一个男人了，可这都是不应该的，朔间零半信半疑地摸上日日树涉下巴边缘，试图找到人皮面具的接缝处。

“真的是我，你的日日树涉♪难道零宁愿相信自己和别的男人接吻吗？”日日树涉仿佛一下看透朔间零在想什么，握住在脸上捣乱的手放到唇边亲了一下。

朔间零心里有个猜想渐渐成型，可是这太荒谬了，他完全不敢相信。“吾……我只是有点……”他在日日树涉过分热烈的目光下僵硬地改了自称，理所当然地引来了日日树涉的不满。

“诶！刚刚零想说吾辈吧？我想听的！我超想听的！”日日树涉抱怨道，“现在的零已经把这件事当成黑历史封印起来了！”日日树涉搂住朔间零的腰，孩子一样晃着撒娇。

“现在的？”朔间零一下子抓住了重点，按住日日树涉的肩膀问道。

“哼哼，因为夏目君开发的新药出现了失误，没想到竟然一下子回溯了时间。刚刚零睡着的时候我在屋子里转了转，才发现现在居然是十年前！一下子回到了青春年华！还看到了比我小的魔王大人呢♪真是不得了，我会铭记一生的！”日日树涉干脆一口气解释完毕，笑眯眯地又吻上被庞大信息量吓得有点愣住的朔间零。

自称为活字典的朔间零实在是有点不知所措，这种信息量显然是超过常识了，他想破脑袋也不知道谁还能穿越，太荒谬也太神奇了，结果这种事竟然毫无征兆地发生在自己身边。

他被动地接受日日树涉的索吻，对方狡猾地利用了年龄带来的阅历优势，轻而易举夺走主动权，没过一会朔间零就被迫放弃思考，专心致志地沉浸在亲吻中。

日日树涉不安分地摸进衣服，轻轻揉搓朔间零胸前的红点。他有些抗拒地往后躲了一下，被对方敏锐察觉到异样，顺着嘴角不断向下亲吻。

“现在的零还没开发这里吗？”日日树涉松开他的唇，低头用舌头轻舔颈窝，“未来的零很喜欢被碰乳头，一碰下面就会咬得很紧。”最后贴着耳朵舔了一圈，每一个字都吹进耳朵里。

“好奇怪……”朔间零握住他作乱的手，奈何刚刚几番揉捏下乳头早已充血挺立，摩擦着日日树涉的手心，呼吸间起伏戳弄，反而比刚刚显得更敏感。“你到底是什么时候的人！”他感觉到自己异样的敏感，索性岔开话题分散一些注意力。

“唔，按照时间来说，我应该是十年后的人吧，现在比零大了八岁哦♪”日日树涉莫名其妙地得意起来，“而且毕业之后我还长高了，零快看看是不是有不一样了？我有没有更好看一些？”他认真地把脸凑到朔间零面前，露出一副快夸我的表情。

“……有。”朔间零被来自年长自己八岁的恋人过分热烈的目光看得害羞起来，对方是和自己交往十多年的人，不仅了解现在的自己，还了解未来未知的自己，好像想法此刻不能乖乖地待在脑海里，而是全要被对方看透一般无所遁形。不同于沉沦爱欲中心甘情愿将主动权交给对方，现在是丝毫没有拒绝的权利，十九岁的朔间零在二十八岁的日日树涉前简单得像一张白纸。

日日树涉确实也做出一副透视他心灵的姿态，神秘地笑了笑，“害怕我吗？”朔间零没有点头也没有摇头，只是尽量平和地注视着对方，却不知这样的举动在对方眼里就像一只濒临炸毛边缘的猫咪，每一根毛发都在不安颤抖。

“别怕，我不会伤害零的。”日日树涉最终还是笑出声，把小小的恋人搂进怀里，揉乱他的头发。“未来的零当然比现在的更了不起，当然现在的也很棒哦，无论是什么时候，零都成为了那个年龄段最优秀的存在，所以不要再想着在现在就超越我了，这样不是很犯规吗？”怀里的人挣扎了一下，被可恶的成年人轻松治服，“所以……零可以在我面前露出更孩子气的一面哦，就算是今天一天也好。”

朔间零把脸埋在属于成年人的宽厚肩膀里，日日树涉身上的味道很好闻，有玫瑰的香气，却没有玫瑰的轻佻和浓郁刺鼻。他犹豫了一会，手慢慢攀上对方的后背，手指扯住衣服不肯诚实地完全搭上去。“总感觉涉变得不一样了……”

“当然，我可是每天都在成长哦，零♪”日日树涉把怀里的朔间零搂紧，猛然抱起，逼得他只能搂紧自己的后背。然后抵住床头慢慢放下来，整个人再压上去，这样直接确保了朔间零前后都不再有回避的余地。“虽然每天看着没有变化，但是现在的零果然小了好多。”然后他又在朔间零全身紧绷发作之前，又赶紧补了一句，“不过是不一样的可爱。”仿佛是火上浇油一样的话莫名浇灭了朔间零的怒意，像一只顺对了毛的猫咪，整个人软软地垮下来，把头埋进对方颈窝不说话了。

“不想出去走走吗？我以为你会想吓一吓宗之类的。”朔间零的声音闷闷地传出来，显得莫名的乖巧。

“我当然是很想的——但是穿越时空本来就会引起错乱，万一引发了蝴蝶效应，零也知道这其中的后果吧。”日日树涉的手缓缓摸进衣服里，“所以零要弥补我的遗憾哦。”

这是什么莫名其妙的逻辑，朔间零想这个人就算过了那么多年还是一样的任性，十年后的朔间零怎么还没有看透啊，真是一点都不清醒。诸如此类的想法充满整个脑海，然后被十年后一如既往的恋人按到床上，得意地吻了下来。

不得不说，日日树涉的吻技实在无可挑剔，朔间零从一开始带有不服气的抗拒到慢慢顺从，甚至被带起来回应对方的挑逗。甚至等察觉到想要挣扎反抗的时候，对方轻而易举就夺走他的呼吸，最后只能狼狈地被松开躺在床上喘息，任凭没事人一样的日日树涉顺着下巴舔舐喉结，轻轻啃了一口颈侧。

朔间零被猝不及防的刺激惊得下意识叫出声，对方却像恶作剧成功一样乐滋滋的，用带着笑意的、好像摆在柜台上最好看的玻璃彩纸硬糖那样的眼睛瞄着他，然后一下一下吻他的脸颊，又甜又软。

二十八岁的男人，乐起来和三岁小孩一模一样，也不知道这个人十年白长到哪去了。朔间零在心里默默叹了一口气，伸手去捏对方的脸颊。

“零，你是不是该叫叫我？”日日树涉松开被吻得湿漉漉的唇，埋在朔间零肩头撒娇。

“涉。”朔间零才不纵他，揉揉脸边的大型毛茸茸动物。

“诶——才不是吧，零知道的！”日日树涉抬起头，直勾勾地盯着他眼睛。

“零不知道。”朔间零硬邦邦地拒绝。

“再装傻我就要学魔王大人说话了。”日日树涉装模作样地清了清嗓子，“吾辈的暗黑之力获胜了♪”

“涉！”朔间零去捂他的嘴，然后软软的东西濡湿掌心，挑逗般舔过掌纹。“要做快做。”

日日树涉认输般眨眨眼，拉下朔间零的手俯身吻了上去。

刚刚的亲吻只是恶作剧的玩闹，现在就细密地掺杂上情欲的味道。日日树涉的手顺着朔间零的腰线往下摸索，两人亲吻间情动，性器稍微抬头相互磨蹭充血勃起。日日树涉将两人的物件握在手里，缓慢摩擦起来，清液纠缠着耻毛显得格外淫靡。朔间零也神使鬼差将手往下伸，没料到先碰到对方的指尖，他触电般往回缩，引得日日树涉喉底透出一声笑。他心里有种被捉住的羞耻，又贪恋那点灭顶的快感，犹豫间被日日树涉拉扯着握住性器，然后对方的手也覆了上来，带着他一起摩擦。

朔间零掌心握着发烫的物件，又被人用同样发烫的手掌灼烧着手背，温度逐渐升高，呼吸间夹杂着几声微不可闻的呻吟，化成绵长柔韧的情丝，撩得人心底发痒，他犹不自知，半眯的眼里盛满眼泪，轻轻一眨便顺着眼角落下。

“很舒服吗？”

“嗯。”朔间零点点头，闭上眼索吻。

日日树涉确实没见过这样的朔间零，甚至连朔间零自己也没有意识到这是他初次在人前展现深藏不露的一面。或许朔间零被过于甜美的承诺暗示，面对十年后的恋人收起平日必要的强大，变得坦率而任性。

日日树涉轻抚他的后背，另一只手松开往下摸，穴口已经湿润微微张开，他轻松探入，熟练摸索到身体内最敏感的位置，不轻不重地按压摩擦。朔间零咬住下唇，感受情欲浪潮般涌上来，身体好像有一部分已经不归他控制，为另一个人的一举一动颤抖。日日树涉捏捏他的手背，示意他不要停下手上的动作。

“呜……”朔间零羞耻地呜咽了一声，手上珍重地伺候着两人紧贴的物件，灼热的、滚烫的，也不知道是谁在燃烧谁，快感混合着理智一起燃烧干净，化成一片茫茫的荒野。眼前的人在朔间零记忆中也出现了混乱，一下是十年后的日日树涉，一下是现在的日日树涉，甚至是刚认识的日日树涉，用那张颠倒众生的脸，温柔地叫他零、零、零。

前后的抚慰让身体逐渐达到极限，朔间零下意识想要遮住脸，被日日树涉捉住两只手，死死摁在床上。下体被恋人的手快速刺激着最敏感的地方，快感沿着脊椎细细密密地爬上来，最后在大脑中炸开。日日树涉顶住穴口长驱直入，湿热的软肉立刻缠紧，热情地吮吸着灼热的性器，他一下下戳弄着体内敏感的点，然后捏住朔间零的下巴强迫他直视自己。

“不准闭眼，零，看着我。”日日树涉在体内加快速度，两人交接摩擦的大腿根部生出一层粘腻的细汗，性器只浅浅进了一点，来来回回地在前列腺附近摩擦。

“呜……涉，我……”朔间零嘴里吐出断断续续的呻吟，伴随着体内巨大的快感一下涌上高潮。精液黏糊糊的落在小腹上，射精的快感短暂而剧烈，眼泪没入鬓角沾湿了头发。日日树涉吻掉他的泪水，顺势将朔间零整个翻过来，轻咬着他耳垂一下子插进最深的地方。

还在高潮中的身体经不起一点点刺激，朔间零颤抖着抓紧床单，性器进到比想象更深的地方，粗暴开拓着未被触碰到的领地。身体拒绝着收紧了小穴，对日日树涉来说却更像在诱惑和邀请，滚烫的嫩肉一下一下吮吸着头部，夹得又疼又爽。

日日树涉按住朔间零的腰身，连根拔出，在对方没来得及不满时一口气插到深处，毫不留情地操弄湿润的后穴，晶莹的液体从交合的地方流出，被击打成细小的白沫，黏在通红的软肉上显得尤其淫靡。

朔间零艰难地回过头，伸手抓住日日树涉放在自己腰上的手臂，身体绷出美好的线条，从脖颈到腰线一路延伸下来，稍显苍白的皮肤因为快感染上了淡淡的红色，日日树涉俯下身开口咬上胸前的红点，用舌尖和牙齿肆意玩弄着朔间零的乳头。

胸前的刺激又加强了身体的敏感，朔间零甚至能清晰感受到身体内的性器的每一下颤动，然后不停发烫、涨大，然后带着摧毁一切的气势碾压过每一个地方，然后在上面留下自己的痕迹。

“零，放松点。”日日树涉喘着气，感觉朔间零这次尤其不同，穴内过分窄小了，深处更是像没被操过一样，稍微碰到便浑身颤抖。

“混蛋……”朔间零骂了一句，“给大爷搞清楚，你现在可是十年后！”话音刚落，日日树涉又触及到深处一个尚未被开拓的敏感点，刚刚还盛气凌人的朔间零瞬间软了腰，前面被忽略的性器无助地吐出一点精液。

日日树涉才后知后觉，对于十年后各方面都有所改变的自己，朔间零一时半会无法习惯，却也抗拒着不认输，非要做出一副倔强的样子，这样的零……日日树涉注视着朔间零对于十年后的自己来说过于单薄的背脊，恶作剧般笑了笑，凑近朔间零耳边低语，“所以这个时候零应该说‘太深了，轻一点’不是吗？”

朔间零听过后反而咬住床单，努力放松着后穴，尽力吞食着灼热，只是每当他放松一点点，性器便会更加配合地前进，开拓到更深的地方，而朔间零假如紧紧咬住性器不放，日日树涉就会就着位置快速抽送。朔间零一下子陷入了进退两难的境地，何况说出了服软的话，更加不知道会被怎样对待。

日日树涉见他不出声也不反抗，心里明白了大半，知道朔间零一时半会不会那么快妥协，索性又将人翻过来，细细吻过因快感烧得飞红的眼角，然后慢慢向下啃上红肿的唇，交缠的水声和两人的低喘混在一起。

快感再一次随着摩擦涌下小腹，在日日树涉无差别的进攻中身体内混杂着疼痛的快感早就变成纯粹的快乐，朔间零主动环住恋人脖子，抬高下身迎合操弄，日日树涉如他所愿，次次撞进深处，然后认真观察朔间零每一个爽到极致的表情，好像是在进行色情电影的品鉴会。

被当成“东西”观察的朔间零不满地收紧了身体，跟随着日日树涉每次的抽插调整吞吐带来的刺激，很快可恶的成年人清明的眼里染上了混乱，被小八岁的恋人卖力迎合吞吐着，这样的体验实在是有点太过刺激了。日日树涉扶住朔间零悬空的腰部，无意在一场时空的错乱中体会到朔间零平日对他的想法。

这样的想法让日日树涉突然兴奋起来，他激烈地吻住朔间零的唇，身下的动作逐渐粗暴起来，他感觉自己短暂地失去了理智和意识，只想从恋人身上获取令人着迷的快乐，大脑一阵炸裂性的空白，性器不顾一切地往里钻，直到两人的下体紧紧相贴，然后埋在最深处碾压着敏感的软肉。

精液冲刷击打着深处的柔软，朔间零在一场混乱中早就登上高潮，接连不断的快感使他胡言乱语，他紧紧抓住日日树涉的手臂，直到两人慢慢从致命的快感中平息，日日树涉用手擦掉无意溅到朔间零脸上的精液，缓缓抽出性器，大量的淫液混合着精液从红肿的穴口流出，沾上皱成一团的床单。

日日树涉平息了急喘，准备带他去浴室进行一下事后的清理。花洒的水淋到朔间零身上，他失焦的目光渐渐恢复神智，日日树涉正试图抠挖出身体内的精液，手指有意无意地擦过敏感点，引得被快感浸透的身体又有复苏的意愿。

“涉……”朔间零把头埋进日日树涉颈窝，舔了舔他的锁骨，又开口道：“涉……哥哥……”

“嗯？”日日树涉手上的动作顿了一下，摸摸朔间零被淋湿的头发，“……叫我什么？”

朔间零咬咬牙，下定了决心，抬头吻了吻日日树涉的嘴角，做出一副迷茫又朦胧的表情，又重复了一次。

“零……”日日树涉抚摸的力度逐渐加重，滚烫的呼吸喷在朔间零的皮肤上，“不要因为这种孩子气的胜负心就挑逗大人哦？”

“挑逗大人会怎样呢？”朔间零将日日树涉扯进浴缸， “涉哥哥可以告诉零酱吗？”他眼里写满笑意，坐在大腿上，用下体轻轻磨蹭着慢慢精神的性器。

日日树涉注视着慢慢从年龄差的失衡中走出来的恋人，心里充满了复杂的怜爱，刚刚那样的顺从的朔间零再也不会轻易出现让日日树涉感到些许可惜，不过这才是他完完整整深爱且憧憬的魔王大人，无论在怎样的劣势下都能找到机会反击。

不过现在……就稍微让他再狡猾地利用一下自身的优势吧♪

“可能会哭哦，零酱会哭吗？”日日树涉抚摸上朔间零被掐红的腰身，尽情感受柔软的手感。

“零酱会忍住不哭的。”

“可是涉哥哥想看你哭出来。”日日树涉把恋人拉得极近，直到可以互相感受到对方的呼吸。

“那请涉哥哥加油吧♪”朔间零笑了笑，吻住了近在咫尺的唇。


End file.
